50 Shards of Nethicite
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: From 1sentence challenge on lj.  Implied VaynexLarsa, if you don't like the pairing, then don't read it.


#01 - Ring

The King's offer of marriage to Ashelia is generous, especially since Vayne is not the heir and out of favor with the Senate as well, but Vayne refuses in favor of his own plans.

#02 - Hero

Vayne couldn't care less about being the villain as long as Larsa's the hero.

#03 - Memory

The Emperor is not sure whether to be grateful or disappointed that his sons lack the bond that he and his brother had.

#04 - Box

"If he had won, the only thing in your future would have been a little glass display case," Penelo says and Larsa wonders how he could have ever admired her.

#05 - Run

At Gramis's funeral Vayne places an arm around his younger brother's shoulders (meant to be a comforting gesture, Larsa is sure), but it is all Larsa can do not to run.

#06 - Hurricane

The Senate calls him a storm, but Vayne sees himself as a purifying wind.

#07 - Wings

"Who designed these uniforms?" demands Larsa after nearly losing an eye to his brother's armour.

#08 - Cold

Dr. Cid and Vayne share the cold comfort of knowing that though the ones they care for most will never forgive them, those same people will be better off for what they are doing.

#09 - Red

The nethicite clouds his vision in a sea of red, but Vayne can still hear Larsa's heart beating and that's all that matters.

#10 - Drink

"It is Rozarrian tea, would you care to taste it?" says Vayne, offering his cup to his brother.

#11 - Midnight (linked to #25)

It's midnight and the masks come down, but Vayne is nowhere to be found.

#12 - Temptation

Vayne knows some things are better off remaining fantasy, no matter how much he wants them.

#13 - View

Vayne carries his brother to the bridge of the airship and coos how everything they see and more will all be Larsa's one day, but Larsa is more interested in playing with Vayne's hair.

#14 - Music

"If you ever run out of weapons in a battle, brother," says Larsa, unstopping his ears. "I am certain you could sing the enemy to death."

#15 - Silk

The silk sheets are soft, but cuddled together on the bed, Vayne thinks Larsa's hair is softer.

#16 - Cover

"Watch them and make sure they are never alone together." Gramis commands Gabranth.

#17 - Promise

He holds his father's hand, but the promise isn't to the corpse cooling in front of him.

#18 - Dream

"Larsa's nightmares are Vayne's dreams," Drace tells Gabranth, but she refuses to elaborate to the new Judge Magister, only saying that "You'll understand soon enough."

#19 - Candle

Larsa, youngest, fourth son and bastard-born at that, is no threat to anyone, but Vayne takes no chances; for Larsa's third birthday he makes a present out of their older brothers' funerals.

#20 - Talent

Throughout his childhood, all the Judge Magisters agree that Vayne is a talented, but indifferent student.

#21 - Silence

"Everything I want to tell you," Vayne whispers to his sleeping brother. "The words die before they are even formed."

#22 - Journey

The only thing that cuts deeper than Fran's accusation, "If you knew then what you know now, would you still have gone to Lhusu?", is his grief for the dead.

#23 - Fire

Attacking Larsa is like playing with fire; only too late do the two elder Solidors realize the fury of Vayne's temper.

#24 - Strength

_I've found the strength to stop you, brother, but still I would give it all up and more if this could end without any more suffering._

#25 - Mask (linked to #11)

Larsa loses his first kiss to an unknown stranger wearing the mask of Ifrit at a masquerade; Vayne knew all too well who the Black Mage that he had stolen that kiss from really was.

#26 - Ice

Vayne dreams of imprisoning Larsa in ice: cold, eternal, immaculate and untouchable.

#27 - Fall

Vayne, at fifteen, was perfect, uncaring of anyone or anything, until his baby brother opened his eyes and smiled at him.

#28 - Forgotten

Larsa's mother took many of her secrets with her to the grave, but the one about Vayne that she told Larsa on her death bed was worth more than all the others put together.

#29 - Dance

"This is very interesting," Larsa says, voice muffled, head cradled against his brother's chest. "But I thought I was supposed to be learning how to lead."

#30 - Body

"I'm sure you're just a late bloomer," Al-Cid says and ruffles Larsa's hair. "After all, look how tall your brother is!"

#31 - Sacred

To his brother, Larsa's name is a plea, a blessing and a prayer all at once.

#32 - Farewells

If he could do it all over again he would, just this time he'd make sure he had enough time to say goodbye.

#33 - World

Vayne would give his brother the world on a silver platter, but he wouldn't share Larsa with anyone or anything.

#34 - Formal

The coronation is mere formality, with the Senate executed there is no one left to oppose Vayne.

#35 - Fever

Vayne gently places his hand on his brother's shoulder and Larsa would swear he could feel the fires of the nethicite running through the man's veins.

#36 - Laugh

Baby Larsa totters his first steps towards his brother and Vayne laughs in delight.

#37 - Lies

Larsa wishes his brother had lied to him, maybe then he would not feel so guilty.

#38 - Forever

If this was the only form of immortality that Humes could grasp, then Vayne was glad Venat had turned him down the first time he had inquired about it.

#39 - Overwhelmed

"Despite what Judge Drace may think," Vayne grits his teeth as he dries off his sobbing younger brother vigorously. "Throwing someone into the deep part of the reflecting pool unprepared is not how you teach someone to swim."

#40 - Whisper

Gossip drives Archadia, but servants in House Solidor know there are somethings that should not be discussed even in whispers-at least, not if you want to live to see the next day.

#41 - Wait

"Nothin' but time," Vaan offers when Larsa asks how to deal with his grief.

#42 - Talk

Larsa's first real word is not the hoped for 'Daddy', but rather his brother's name.

#43 - Search

Gabranth searches the _Bahamut_ from top to bottom, but Vayne's room is the last place he expects to find Larsa.

#44 - Hope

Vayne's only hope is to serve Larsa- if he cannot in life, then he will do so by his death.

#45 - Eclipse

Larsa isn't Vayne's possession, rather Vayne (heart, body, mind and soul) belongs to Larsa.

#46 - Gravity

"Family is like gravity, always there, even when you think you've escaped, it only pulls you back again." Ffamram tells Vayne bitterly.

#47 - Highway (linked with #50)

"Do not look back," Venat warns him, but Vayne can't help but linger on what he has left behind.

#48 - Unknown

In the end, Larsa realizes how little he knew both his father and his brother.

#49 - Lock

"If I ever do something so foolish again, Gabranth" says Larsa, rubbing his aching head and wincing at the midmorn sun. "You have my permission to lock me up until I'm in my right mind again."

#50 - Breathe (linked with #47)

"Some nights," the Emperor whispered to Gabranth. "I can still hear him breathing behind me and I cannot believe he is dead."


End file.
